


vampires need to eat, you know

by Saerwenn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Castle Ship - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Smut, klance, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: Being in the confined space of the cockpit, the smell of fresh blood rolled over him in waves, sending him staggering to his knees. Lance was laying on his back with both hands on his abdomen, his breathing shallow and painful. Tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill over. His heart rate was quick and erratic; scared, Keith realized.He could feel his fangs protruding.No, he desperately thought, I can’t. Not now, not like this.But his mind had been made up for him.





	vampires need to eat, you know

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many Vampire/Werewolf AUs lately that I decided to try my hand at some self-indulgent vampire fun/smut. Halloween is approaching after all! Let me know what you think in the comments below!

When Keith was turned into a vampire, he was optimistic. 

He was dying from a terminal illness, at the ripe age of 18, feeling sorry for himself. When a stranger entered his hospital room during his final moments, he barely even registered the intrusion; his brain synapsis already shutting down. He felt someone lean over him, perhaps to pull his life support? But instead, he felt pain blossoming at the juncture of his neck and his shoulders, and just as he slipped away from reality, he remembered a warm feeling sizzling through his veins, erasing all pain. 

He woke up in his shack in the desert, with a handwritten note from said stranger, and no pulse. 

After the initial freak out, Keith got used to his life as a vampire. He was alive (more or less) and free to do what he wanted without fear of death, which was a welcomed change from his previous life as a sick, doomed child. He fed off animals in the desert, learned to control his various supernatural skills, and wore a lot of sunblock. 

Keith was pretty happy, for a broody emo teen turned vampire. 

When Keith was shot into space with three strangers, his long lost brother, and an alien war machine, he was anything but optimistic. 

At first, all was well. Keith could ignore the desire to eat, hid his fangs any time one of his companion’s hearts beat a little too enticingly, and engaged in all his universe-defending duties. He was still strong, still alert. But as months went on, Keith was literally – not figuratively – starving himself to death. 

He knew the moment it got out of hand. The team was training in the Castle, with dulled blades to work on their hand to hand combat. Keith was helping Pidge try to use her shorter stature to her advantage, when her heart rate spiked and Keith’s vision went blurry. He immediately went on the offensive, dodging her defenses and slicing a deep gash down the length of her forearm. As she cried out, Keith grasped her arm tightly in his, sliding his hand down the already bleeding cut and feigning concern. He screamed something about grabbing the first aid kit and took off, out the doorway, into the hall and straight into a closet. 

Keith slumped to the floor and greedily licked his hand clean, only stopping when his skin felt raw from such demanding attention. He let his head fall back and hit the wall with a dull thump, sighing contently at the first real snack he’d had in months. His eyes snapped back open at the thought of how he had achieved said food and he burst out the door and back to the training deck. 

The sight of Pidge crying into Hunk’s arm as Coran held a large piece of gauze to her wound would forever be etched in his memory. The older man said something to Hunk, who in turn scooped Pidge into his arms and followed Coran to the med bay. Keith could only focus on the small hiccups from his youngest team member as she cradled her arm in pain, and he thought his heart would break (if it wasn’t already kind of broken.) 

“Keith.” 

Boy in question jumped and turned to face Lance, who was standing a few feet away from him and glaring at him with his arms crossed. The grey sweatpants and white T shirt he always wore to train in were a stark contrast to his dark skin, and his blue eyes swirled with something akin to fury. Keith met his gaze. 

“I’m sorry…” he muttered, ashamed of himself and his actions. “I misjudged, and really messed up. She’s never going to forgive me.” Lance’s stoic expression shifted a little, and he sighed. 

“Keith, man, I get that you like to go hard in training. But if you need to let loose, or fight harder, go against me. Not Pidge.” Keith stared at the brunette in surprise. He had expected a lecture, not understanding and an offering of help. Lance brushed sweaty bangs from his face before resuming his conversation. 

“Pidge reminds me of my little sister, and I know I can’t protect her from everything,” he said mournfully, “But she doesn’t get hurt here, and she certainly doesn’t get hurt by one of her teammates. Got it?” 

“Agreed.” 

“Good.” Lance gave him a brief smile, and Keith smiled back in what he hoped was a thankful expression. 

“Now let’s hit the showers,” Lance said, holding his nose between his fingers and pointing at Keith, “Because you stink.” Keith laughed and followed his friend away, letting some of his worried melt down the drain to the feel of warm water against his cold skin, and Lance’s beautiful voice singing in Spanish echoing around the showers. 

~~

Pidge did in fact forgive Keith, after a lot of avoiding him and a new stuffed animal gifted to her. And if Keith was being honest with himself, these past few months had been great. They had been on more planets recently to enlist the coalition, which meant Keith could generally sneak away for an hour or so and find something small to eat. He felt much better, wasn’t constantly trying to avoid his teammates, and a friendship had budded out of the unfortunate training room circumstance. 

Lance was becoming his best friend. 

Keith wasn’t sure what shifted that day, but it was almost as if Lance had sensed the black haired paladin’s insecurities and need for companionship. Since then the two of them had been training together almost everyday, working on their skills while enjoying the playful banter they had quickly developed. They sat together to eat, hung out in the lounge, and when the team was on the battlefield it was like they were an extension of one another. They worked together in perfect harmony; always aware of one another and dancing around each other in perfect unison. 

If Keith was being honest with him, maybe he had a tiny crush on Lance. 

But he had noticed that, maybe, Lance had a crush on him?

He hadn’t missed the blush on Lance’s face anytime their arms or legs would brush in passing. When Keith would win sparring matches and end up on top of the younger, faces inches apart, Lance’s heart beat would quicken to a dizzying pace, and he would flush and splutter profusely before extracting himself from Keith’s hold. Lance was always seeking Keith out, making such an effort to be around him, that Keith could only hope he was right. 

Things were going good; Keith was happier than he had been in his entire life. 

Optimism picks their victims off when they least expect it, he should have learned that long ago. 

~~

Keith hadn’t eaten in two months. 

The dreamy days of simple missions and stopping overnights on planets were a thing of the past. It seemed every day the Galra would attack a fleet of ships, or a planet, and Voltron would have to stop them. The Paladins barely had time to sleep and eat, let alone train or have any sort of time to themselves. Keith knew he was becoming irritable and short tempered; but the ship was suffocating him with all its humans and all their damn blood flowing through their veins. 

He wondered if he should just tell someone. 

Before he could think more about the possibility, the alarms blared. Keith groaned and ran to his lion, already in his armor. 

“Paladins, I’m going to need you to split into teams,” Allura’s voice rang out over the com, effectively snapping Keith to attention. “Pidge, Hunk, you need to board that Galra cruiser and disable the tracking device they must have. It’s the only way they could be finding us so quickly!” A chorus of ‘yes princess’ before the two lions broke off to complete their task. 

“Shiro, you’re their distraction,” Allura called out so that the black haired man sprung into action and followed the science officers. Keith sighed audibly. 

“Lance, Keith, I’m sending you down to the planet to guard the occupants,” she instructed, “Stand ready in case the battle heads down that way. Coran and I are going to help Shiro now.” 

“Alright, let’s go,” Keith muttered as he took off in a nosedive for the planet below. Lance trailed behind him silently. 

The silence was Keith’s fault, and he knew it. However, it was so hard to contain himself anymore that he had pulled away from his teammates and friends, being rude and distant to those who cared about him, and that almost hurt more than the suffocating pain of starving to death. 

Lance had tried on multiple occasions to talk to him, and Keith had brushed him off with a snarky, “I don’t have time for this, Lance.” He refused to train with him, and didn’t sit with him anymore; he wished he could tell Lance that this was all because the smell and warmth of the other man drove him crazy, and not because he disliked him. He missed their comfortable comradery so much. 

Once they landed on the planet and the lions were situated, Keith exited the mouth of Red and sauntered over to Blue. He could hear Lance’s heartbeat before the man was even out of his lion, and it was insufferable. He wanted so desperately to eat something that he made a sudden beeline for the edge of the clearing they were in, thinking he might have a chance to find something and have a quick drink; just to get through this battle and apologize to Lance. 

“Keith! Where are you going?” Lance cried out, his voice fading as the paladin disappeared from range. Keith bolted all over the small wooded area, but his movements were so clumsy from lack of nutrients that he had scared off anything he came near. Keith dropped to his knees and cursed, damning the universe and whatever deity had brought him to this very moment. 

A loud explosion sounded off in the distance.

“Shit!” Keith cursed loudly, immediately hopping to his feet and taking off towards the clearing. How could he have been so reckless?! He just left Lance, alone, in a foreign territory, while waiting for an attack from the Galra. What was wrong with him?! He prayed to previously mentioned deity that nothing had happened to Lance. 

Said deity spat in his face. 

When he skidded into the clearing, it looked like a massacre. Locals had rallied at Lance’s side, and many of them lay motionless on the ground. The Blue paladin was stood in the middle of the clearing, shooting anyone who came near him with expert aim. There were only a handful of Galran soldiers left, maybe 4 or 5 at the most, but 5 on 1 is still horrible odds. Keith pulled his bayard out and charged forward. 

As he ran to help his teammate, time seemed to slow down. He was running as fast as he could, but he couldn’t prevent the slice of the sword that Lance was oblivious to. Blade met flesh as the soldier sliced a huge gash into Lance’s body; it caught ground at his shoulder and ripped all the way down to his hip before exiting with a sickening squelch. Lance screamed in pain; a guttural wail that would echo in Keith’s nightmares for years to come, and stumbled to his knees. 

Keith saw red. 

He leapt at the remaining Galra with superhuman speed, slicing the remaining assailants to pieces with no remorse. The villagers had long since fled the battle, and soon the only people alive in the small clearing were the red and blue paladins. 

A thump from behind him aimed to prove him wrong. 

“Lance!” Keith cried as he sprinted to the fallen body of his friend. The brunette was pale and shaking, groaning in pain and clutching his chest. Keith cursed. 

“Allura! Shiro! Anyone!” he screamed into the com, “Lance is badly injured! I’m taking him to the castle.” Coran replied with confirmation that he had heard them and would ready a pod, and without further ado Keith scooped his friend up into his arms and sprinted towards the lions. He tried to ignore the moaning and gasping coming from the brunette and instead focused on getting them to safety. 

Once they were in Red, Keith deposited Lance on the floor and scrambled to the controls, punching in the coordinates that would send Red home. He was pretty sure Red understood the desperation of the situation without even being told, and she leapt off the ground and into space, flying as fast as she could towards the Castle. With the adrenaline of the fight wearing off and Red flying herself, Keith turned to Lance. 

Oh, no. 

Being in the confined space of the cockpit, the smell of fresh blood rolled over him in waves, sending him staggering to his knees. Lance was laying on his back with both hands on his abdomen, his breathing shallow and painful. Tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill over. His heart rate was quick and erratic; scared, Keith realized. 

He could feel his fangs protruding. 

No, he desperately thought, I can’t. Not now, not like this. 

But his mind had been made up for him. 

Whimpering slightly, Keith crawled over to his bleeding friend. Lance turned his tear streaked face towards him and reached his hand out desperately for something to hold on to. Keith grasped it in his own as he kneeled over him. 

“Keith,” Lance gasped, “It-God it hurts.” 

“Shh.” 

Lance’s eyes widened as he finally got a good look at Keith through the fog of his pain. Gone were the purple-grey eyes he had come to know (and love), instead they were glowing red. Keith’s fangs were now visible and he hadn’t even bothered to hide them, sliding his tongue over the incisors in a seductive manner. His free hand travelled to the tan skin of Lance’s neck, stroking it softly and then rolling the neck of the black skin suit down as far as it would go. 

“Keith?” Lance whispered, trembling. 

“I’m here, Lance,” Keith replied, his voice as smooth as honey. He knew it would relax Lance, knew using vampire powers on him was wrong, but so was feeding from someone who was already bleeding out. He wished he had found something to eat in that damn forest. 

“Lance…” he cooed, his lips inches from his neck, breath hot on his ear, “…I’m so sorry.” 

And with that, he sunk his teeth into his soft flesh. 

And my God, did it taste amazing. Did all humans taste this amazing, or was it just Lance? Keith moaned in ecstasy as he drank greedily, relishing in the strength that immediately returned to his body. He wasn’t sure what Lance’s reaction would be, but – 

\- He certainly hadn’t expected him to let out a sinful moan and grasp Keith’s hair. 

Keith pulled back from his neck, shocked, as Lance stared up at him from half-lidded eyes. He had expected him to run, or to scream and cry, or beg for his life. He wasn’t expecting the red faced, lust-filled expression that had clouded over the brunette’s face. 

Their strange moment was shattered as Red landed in the Castle. Keith immediately sprang into action; having being sufficiently sated for the moment, and scooped Lance up in his arms once more to sprint to the healing pods. He feared Lance was likely delirious; his head was lolling from side to side and his arms were limp and useless. Maybe he hadn’t even registered what happened back there. Maybe this would all be remembered as some fever-induced dream. Maybe that would be for the best. 

But why the hell did Keith want him to remember?

As they rounded the corner and into the med bay, Keith carefully placed his injured teammate into the healing pod. Before the door could close, he grasped his hand tightly and muttered another apology, until the hissing sound signaled his queue to step away and the glass separated the paladins from each other. He watched until the creases between Lance’s eyebrows smoothed out and his face appeared peaceful, then he turned on his heel and stomped off to the showers to get the smell of blood out of his nose. Lance’s blood. 

Lance’s delicious, warm blood. 

He was completely screwed.

~~

It took two full days for Lance to recover from his injury. Two days of Pidge sitting in front of the pod containing her friend, two days of Hunk stress cooking and Shiro pacing the observation deck. Two days of Keith stressing out about everything. They were both the longest and shortest days of his life. 

When Hunk ran past him saying Lance was waking up, Keith turned on his heel and ran the opposite way. Maybe he could just avoid the problem altogether? Not likely, but the Castle was pretty big. A game of hide and seek wasn’t so bad, was it?

It took another two days for Lance to finally corner him. 

Keith had slunk back to his room, exhausted as it was well past everyone else’s bedtime. He could feel his energy levels draining a bit; he hadn’t managed to drink much from Lance in that moment and it was a very temporary fix. Maybe Lance had already ousted him as a vampire to the rest of the team, and they all hated him. Or maybe they would help him? Keith was tired enough to admit it. He needed help. 

The door to his room slid open to reveal a very unwelcome sight. More specifically, Lance was sitting on his bed. Glaring at him. 

Keith threw back his head and sighed. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Lance demanded, springing to his feet and crossing his arms. Gone was the sickly pale skin and blood of the last time Keith had seen him; magic healing pods were something everyone should have. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Keith hissed, closing the door behind him and casting the room into near darkness, the glow from the blue lights on the wall the only illumination. Shadows danced across Lance’s face as he frowned. 

“You’re a vampire.” 

“Yup.” 

Keith braced himself. 

“Is that why you’ve been so rude to me lately? You’re just hungry?” 

Keith could only nod. 

He was expecting Lance to shout accusations at him. To run from the room, to pull his bayard, lock him in the holding cell, tell the team what a monster he was. He deserved it. 

What he was not expecting was for Lance to break out into a relieved grin. 

“So you don’t hate me?” 

“I don’t hate you at all, Lance,” Keith breathed, inching slightly closer. If his first secret was out, his second might as well follow suit. “I really like you, and I never wanted to hurt you. I can’t stop thinking about you and I just want to keep you safe…safe from me.” He sighed. “I guess I failed. I’m sorry.” Lance’s eyes lit up. 

“You actually like me? Like, you know… Like me?” he asked excitedly. Keith chuckled. 

“Yes, if we’re going to act like juveniles, I like-like you.” 

He was tackled not two seconds later in a hug. Lance was squeezing him tightly, his face buried in Keith’s shoulder, and the smell of his neck so close to his mouth spiked his interest. Keith gasped and pulled away quickly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“So,” Lance started, holding onto his own arm in a nervous manner, “I don’t know much about vampires, Keith. But if I’m going to have a vampire boyfriend,” both boys blushed at the term, “I need to know what’s going on. Like, what do you eat? How have you been eating this whole time?” 

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve always drank from small animals, and I never actually kill them. And since we’ve been in space, I haven’t really had anything to eat. You were the first human I actually drank from.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. “You haven’t eaten at all?! Keith it’s been months!” 

“I know that,” the vampire growled, feeling his irritability spike, “But what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t tell any of you, I couldn’t hide it very well, I just needed to try and distance myself before I did something dumb!! Which I ended up doing anyways! I could have really hurt you Lance, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had.” Keith felt a warm hand in his own, and looked up into Lance’s beautiful face, which was gracing him with a smile. 

“Well, it’s ok now. You have me!” he stated matter of factly. 

“Yes, and I’m glad,” Keith mumbled, “But it doesn’t solve my starving to death problem, Lance.” 

“No, no no no, you HAVE me. My blood. I can help!”

Keith whipped his head up so fast he was pretty sure it was supernatural speed. Lance blinked. 

“Are you seriously suggesting…” at Lance’s nod, Keith let go of his hand and paced the small room. “I can’t do that! I don’t want to hurt you!” 

“…it didn’t hurt.” 

Keith spun around. “What?!” 

Lance was blushing profusely, fiddling with his fingers and not meeting Keith’s eyes. He took a deep breath before raising his gaze to meet Keith’s eyes. 

“Don’t be weird about this, but it, um… felt really good. Like, you know, GOOD.” He stuttered. “Everything was hurting, and then you bit me, and for a moment there all my pain disappeared and my whole body felt amazing, and I know this is kind of awkward…but it, you know… felt THAT kind of good.” Keith was speechless. Was Lance seriously suggesting he got off on the feeling of Keith drinking from him? The thought made him shift uncomfortably in his pants. 

“You…had an orgasm from me drinking your blood?” Keith whispered, needing to make sure he was understanding the younger boy correctly. Lance hid his face in his hands and nodded meekly. 

“Hmm. I guess I never tried to eat from a human, so I don’t really know what the effects are like,” Keith mused, feeling a surge of confidence. He stepped closer to Lance, until their noses almost brushed, and lifted his chin with his fingers. “So, I’m going to skip the formalities and assume you might be interested in that again?” His breath ghosted over Lance’s lips, and he watched the brunette swallow. 

“Yes,” Lance whispered, “God yes.” That was all the permission Keith needed. 

He closed the gap between them immediately, his cold lips meeting Lance’s warm ones, and his hand snaked behind his neck to tangle into the brown hair at the back of his head. Lance’s hands were tightly gripping the front of Keith’s shirt, his tongue working its way earnestly into Keith’s mouth. The black haired paladin groaned into him. 

Keith backed Lance up until they bumped into the bed, and in one swift movement he had pushed Lance onto his back and removed both their shirts. Lance blinked up at him again.

“Do you have some sort of vampire speed?” he asked, “Because I feel like you’re doing things in the blink of an eye. Or less.” 

Keith grinned; why not show off a little. In a flash, he was across the room at his dresser. Before Lance could even comprehend how he had gotten there he was gone, and suddenly he was kneeling over the brunette, inches from his face. Lance squeaked in surprise and flung his hand out to whack Keith upside the head, but Keith caught his wrist. 

“Wow,” Lance breathed, before Keith’s lips met his own again. The vampire wasn’t even bothering to hide his incisors anymore, letting them drag across Lance’s lips and eliciting a filthy moan out of the younger boy. He pulled back enough to shimmy Lance’s pants off, and then did the same with his own. When he pressed his hips onto the boy beneath him, his heart rate spiked so suddenly that Keith’s vision clouded over with pleasure. 

Keith slowly ground his hips, their bare members sliding against each other and covering the boys in a cloud of euphoria. Keith desperately needed this boy, this man who accepted who he was, and he was so hungry he could barely think straight. 

“Do you want me?” Keith slurred, licking a long stripe up Lance’s neck. The brunette shivered. 

“I need you Keith, God,” he panted, writhing under the touch. Keith grinned down at him. He knew his eyes were red by now; he didn’t care. Having Lance coming so undone from his touches was bringing out something in him he didn’t realize he had. 

Keith slowly moved away from Lance’s neck, kissing and sucking down his chest until his face was hovering right above Lance’s crotch. Lance’s dick was hard and flush against his stomach, twitching from the breath fanning across it. Keith licked agonizingly slowly, from base to tip, feeling the shudders that wracked Lance’s body from the attention. With his hand he fumbled for the bottle he had brought with him from his quick trip to the dresser earlier, and managed to slide some lube onto his fingers. As he took Lance in his mouth, he also gently prodded at his entrance, and with the distraction of his tongue swirling around the brunette’s cock, he quickly slid one finger inside him. 

“Keith! Ah-Fuck!” Lance cried above him, bucking his hips against the sensations. Keith began to work him in earnest; bobbing his head quickly around his dick while working finger after finger into his hole to stretch him out. All that mattered in this moment was Lance; Keith needed to make him feel good. Feel wanted. He was delicious and he needed to know that. 

As Keith pulled out his fingers and removed his mouth from Lance with a filthy pop, he nosed against a vein under the tanned skin of his hip. Unable to resist, Keith lightly sunk his teeth into the skin, feeling blood pool in his mouth. He sucked. 

“F-fuck!” Lance cried out as blood rushed to the wound and his whole body became pliant in Keith’s grip. His head fogged and vision clouded over as he unexpectedly felt pleasure wrack through his entire being; he was dizzy with the feeling of ecstasy as Keith drank. He heard the lube bottle pop open again, and heard Keith stroking himself, and a few seconds later the pleasure receded as Keith crawled back overtop of his body. Lance shuddered at the glowing red eyes that met his own, crawling closer to his face, teeth slightly covered in blood. It should be something out of a nightmare; but it was Keith, right? Keith would never hurt him. Lance felt a tear slip down his cheek. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Keith’s voice was his own, and full of concern. Lance felt another tear slide out at the relief he felt that Keith was still in control of everything, and a calloused hand wiped it away. He was going to have to read up on vampires, but his boyfriend was still himself despite the changes to his features, and Lance was happy. He wanted Keith so badly. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, remembering his painfully hard cock and what he wanted from the black haired boy, “Please, Keith. Please.” 

Keith sealed their lips together in a kiss as he slid into Lance. 

“A-ah!” Lance moaned, throwing his head back at the intrusion. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he felt himself opening up around Keith’s large cock, breathing shallow and labored. Finally, he opened his eyes a crack, and the lust filling his eyes made Keith ache with desire. 

“Move. Please. Please, ah, please move.” Lance was babbling and he didn’t care, because Keith obliged and began thrusting shallowly into him. As he built up a faster pace, he bit the inside of his lip in an attempt to ground himself from the pleasure. Lance was so tight and hot around him; meeting his thrusts with little whimpers and gasps, hands scrabbling for purchase in his hair and along his back. Suddenly, Lance was pulling his head forward…shoving his nose directly into his neck. 

Keith groaned loudly, and without breaking his rhythm, he sunk his teeth into Lance’s neck. He had never experienced pleasure like this; drinking this sweet blood while chasing his own release. Keith was fucking into Lance brutally now, hitting deep into the boy and brushing over his prostate. And Lance – oh my God. Lance was practically screaming; his hands clutching the pillow behind his head and his moans pornographic in Keith’s ear. Keith reached a lube-covered hand down between them and grasped his cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. Lance sobbed. 

“So good…mmm… I’m so close,” he wailed, body shaking and hole clenching. Keith pulled away from his neck, licked up the blood gathered near the wound, and then moved closer to his ear. 

“Come for me,” he groaned into his ear, and that was all he needed before Lance was screaming his pleasure, spilling over and spasming around Keith. Keith moaned and thrust a couple more times before his own orgasm hit him, spilling deep inside of Lance as he worked them both through the waves of pleasure.

Once Keith came down from his high he looked down at the boy below him, panting and sweating and definitely in need of some after care. 

He pushed his black hair out of his face, gingerly sliding out of Lance and backing up until he was standing beside the bed. Lance huffed and sat up, but one hand flew to his head and the other swung desperately out for something to support himself with. Keith was there in an instant, kneeling beside the bed and holding Lance tightly in his arms. 

“Are you ok?!” Keith cried, cursing himself for letting things get so out of hand. He really hadn’t meant to drink so much from Lance, he was new to this. What were the limitations?

“Keith, get out of your own head, I’m fine,” Lance muttered, voice hoarse and husky as he allowed Keith to softly lay him back on the pillows. “I’m just a bit lightheaded.” 

“I’ll grab you some water,” Keith promised, kissing Lance’s forehead before extracting himself to run to the washroom. He wet a washcloth, filled a glass with water, and quickly threw on a pair of Lance’s sweatpants that he so loved before rushing back to the boy in his bed. He wiped Lance down and cleaned him up, then slid a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt onto his crush before sitting him up to drink the water. Lance obliged sleepily, leaning into Keith for support. 

“I’m going to grab a band aid,” Keith whispered as he propped up some pillows so Lance could stay somewhat upright. He rummaged around for a minute to find some first aid supplies, before carefully bandaging up the small puncture wounds on Lance’s brown neck and hip. Lance let his fingers ghost across where Keith had bit him. 

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled, “It really doesn’t hurt. And my head feels a bit better.” He took another sip of the water. “Can I stay here tonight though? I don’t want to be alone…” 

Keith slipped into bed beside his now boyfriend. “I don’t want you to be alone ever again.” He kissed his temple and Lance blushed profusely, hiding his face in Keith’s broad shoulder. 

“Who would have thought you would be such a sap, Kogane?” he whined as Keith’s arms snaked around him to pull them both down comfortably onto the bed. Keith laughed for the first time in months. 

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you, McLain.” 

“Shut up Edward.” 

“Oh my – Twilight is all wrong!!” 

The playful banter continued until Lance’s voice became inaudible and he fell into a peaceful sleep, head resting on Keith’s chest and breath tickling his skin. Keith felt his own eyes drooping, feeling sleep overtake him, and he hoped with all his heart that this wasn’t a dream. 

~~

When Keith woke up in the morning, it was because Lance was trying to extract himself from the tangle of limbs the two had become in the night, as he desperately whined that he had to pee. Keith was pretty sure he had never laughed so hard in his life. A couple trips across the room later and the two snuggled back under the warm covers, talking and kissing and catching up on the months they had lost when Keith was starving. 

And if Keith was honest with himself as he lay nestled under the blankets with Lance, who looked at him with such honest adoration, he was going to be optimistic about this vampire thing again. 

Because being a vampire, in a roundabout way, let him to Lance.


End file.
